The Order of Righteous Nations
The Order of Righteous Nations or TORN is currently an alliance on the orange team. History of TORN In the beginning, Tom DeLay and Billy Mays had a drink, and TORN was born. Founded by bigwoody, His Royal Thickness, KungFuGeeks, Lebubu, Uaciaut, Suryanto Tan, Uzigrl, B3x, Tito716, Arcades, the other Woody, and KingSrqt after the disbanding of \m/. Work in progress. Present Charter of TORN Preamble We, the undersigned, in the hopes of forming a more totally awesome union, do hereby form The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) under the following charter: Article 1: Admission * 1.1) Any nation wishing to join the Order of Righteous Nations will file an application in the appropriate section of the TORN forums. * 1.2) Applicants MUST wear the "TORN Applicant" alliance affiliation. ** 1.2.1) This AA affords limited protection. Wars on applicants will be dealt with on a case by case basis, and applicants may or may not be defended militarily. If you're looking to escape from justice, you will not find shelter here. If attacked for no reason, we will assist you. * 1.3) Applications will be approved or denied by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs after the prescribed admissions process has been followed. * 1.4) Approved applications will place the new member at Recruit level. * 1.5) TORN does not tolerate asshats. ** 1.5.1) The Triumvirate shall have the right to remove any member deemed an Asshat with a unanimous expulsion vote. Article 2: Membership Structure * 2.1) Dear Leader: The Dear Leader is the Head of State within TORN. ** 2.1.1) The Dear Leader holds his position for life, or until resignation. The next Dear Leader will be nominated by the outgoing Dear Leader. The outgoing Dear Leader should present at least 2 candidates for future Dear Leader. The triumvirate will vote on the replacement Dear Leader and must approve with a 3/3 vote within a reasonable amount of time not to exceed 7 days . The general membership must also approve the new Dear Leader with a 45% confirmation vote. *** 2.1.1.1) If either the 3/3 vote or percentage is not achieved, there will be an additional 72 hour procedure. In the first 24 hours, the Triumvirate as a whole can nominate up to two Dear Leader Candidates, and the Representative must nominate one candidate which may be in agreement with the Triumvirate\'s candidate. For the following 48 hours, nominees may campaign to TORN membership. After the full 72 hour period has passed, the triumvirs, the representative, and the general membership\'s votes will be counted again. Each triumvir and the representative will count for one vote each (total 4). The general membership will also have one total vote in which 50%+1 of approval votes will be considered one approval vote. A 4/5 vote total will be required to elect the new Dear Leader. ** 2.1.2) The Dear Leader holds no legislative or executive power save for the one specified in Article 2.1.3. ** 2.1.3) The Dear Leader may issue a veto against any decision rendered by the Triumvirate. ** 2.1.4) The Dear Leader may be put up for removal from power by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. If this is the case, a vote shall be put up to the general membership for 48 hours. If 66%+1 of votes cast favor removal from power, the Dear Leader is deposed and a replacement shall be nominated by the Triumvirate. A confirmation vote shall be put up to the general membership for 24 hours, which requires 50%+1 of votes cast to pass. ** 2.1.5) Should the Dear Leader be absent without proper explanation for a period of 10 days or more, the Triumvirate shall assume final executive authority until his return. Should the Dear Leader remain absent for another 10 days OR should the Dear Leader\'s nation cease to exist and not be recreated within 3 days of its deletion, Article 2.1.4 takes immediate effect. * 2.2) Triumvirate: The Triumvirate of TORN is the highest authority in alliance matters. They serve until removal or departure. Any powers not explicitly delineated elsewhere are assigned to the Triumvirate, and a Triumvir may create any position or organization to assist in his duties. ** 2.2.1) The Triumvirate shall consist of three positions. *** 2.2.1.1) Triumvir of Internal Affairs: The Triumvir of Internal Affairs is the primary manager of day to day affairs. He will upkeep a current member roster and is responsible for the education of recruits and members. He works collaboratively with the Triumvir of External Affairs in managing the Bank of TORN. Further day to day duties not listed may also fall to him. *** 2.2.1.2) Triumvir of External Affairs: The Triumvir of External Affairs is the official representative of TORN to the outside world. He is tasked with appointing and managing ambassadors and envoys, and works in conjunction with the Dear Leader in negotiating and drafting treaties. He also works collaboratively with the Triumvir of Internal Affairs in managing the Bank of TORN. *** 2.2.1.3) Triumvir of War: The Triumvir of War is the protector of the alliance, and is the highest authority in the military chain of command. The Triumvir of War allocates and organizes members in military service as needed. In war, he and the Dear Leader draft war plans, and the Triumvir of War executes them. ** 2.2.2) The Triumvirate as a collective renders all major decisions within the alliance. Their word is law except in the case of a veto by the Dear Leader. Declaration of war, declaration of peace, and motion to disband require a 3/3 vote of the triumvirate. All issues not explicitly mentioned require a 2/3 vote to pass. Any Triumvir may authorize war on an individual nation. *** 2.2.2.1) If a Triumvir is not available within a reasonable amount of time, then a 2/3 decision may be sufficient. *** 2.2.2.2) A triumvir may appoint a member ranked Honored Member or above to make decisions in his stead for a specified amount of time. This appointment and the time restriction must be approved by the Dear Leader. In the event that an appointment should be made and approved, the appointee shall have the decision making authority of that Triumvir until the specified time has expired, or if the Triumvir in question has returned. ** 2.2.3) An outgoing Triumvir appoints his successor, who will be confirmed by the remaining Triumvirs. Should the remaining triumvirs be unable to reach a unanimous decision, a 50% + 1 vote of the general membership will be required in order to approve the new triumvir. If the appointment is unanimously rejected by the remaining triumvirs, the remaining triumvirs along with the Dear Leader may present a new nominee. This nominee must have 2/3 approval from the remaining triumvirs and the Dear Leader. In addition, a 50% +1 vote of the general membership is required for approval. ** 2.2.4) A Triumvir may be put up for removal from power by the other two Triumvirs. The Dear Leader must confirm the removal, after which a vote will be put to the general membership for 48 hours. 66%+1 of votes cast is required to pass. The two remaining Triumvirs will then select a new Triumvir, who will be voted upon by the general membership. 50%+1 of votes cast is required to pass. * 2.3) Representative: An elected representative will serve in government. This representative is elected monthly by a vote, in which each member has one vote. The Representative is expected to compile a monthly discussion in which he or she lays out what\'s been accomplished in the preceding month, along with a general approval vote, and allowance of the member’s opinions on the current state of the government to be gathered and viewed by the Government. The Representative is responsible for upholding any and all duties established within this charter. ** 2.3.1) The Representative is the voice of the general membership in government. He also assists in day-to-day affairs in partnership with the Triumvir of Internal Affairs, as well as facilitating communication between government and membership. ** 2.3.2) The election process for Representative shall begin 6 days before the end of the month. *** 2.3.2.1) 2 days shall be reserved for nominations. Any member may nominate any honored member for the position of Representative. *** 2.3.2.2) 2 days shall be reserved for campaigning, where candidates shall state their platforms, and be questioned by the membership. *** 2.3.2.3) 2 days shall be reserved for voting. *** 2.3.2.4) At the end of the 2 day vote period, the top vote getter will be ratified as the Representative for that month. * 2.4) Honored Members: Honored Members have distinguished themselves within TORN, and are recognized as such. ** 2.4.1) Receiving Honored Membership: The TORN Representative may, at any time, formally recommend a member for Honored Membership based on the nominations of other Honored Members. Following such a recommendation, the Triumvirate will either confirm or deny the recommendation with a simple majority vote. Upon confirmation, the Honored Member privilege will be conferred at the same time as the Representative for the following month is announced. ** 2.4.2) Rights of an Honored Member: Only Honored Members may run for TORN Representative. Honored Members have increased forum access. ** 2.4.3) Revoking of Honored Membership: Honored membership may be, at any time, revoked by the Triumvirate and Representative with a 3/4 vote. * 2.5) Members: Those who have passed the recruit test are promoted to full membership. Full members have voting rights for electing the TORN Representative as well as any additional rights laid out in doctrines. * 2.6) Recruits: Recruits are newly accepted members. Recruits have 7 days to pass the prescribed recruit test, and not happen to be an asshat, else they face expulsion from the alliance. During this time, they do not have raiding rights, and their forum access is limited. Article 3: War * 3.1) The power to declare a state of war falls solely to the Triumvirate with a unanimous vote. If so declared, all member nations of TORN are under the effective control of the War Command of TORN. All orders given MUST be obeyed on pain of expulsion and permanent reduction of infrastructure to zero, until the state of war is lifted by the unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. ** 3.1.1) Interim War: In the case of the absence of one or more Triumvirs when a war is imminent, any government -- that is, any present Triumvir, or the Dear Leader or the Representative in the absence of all three Triumvirs -- is required to react. Any available Triumvir must recognize hostilities. In such an event, all present government must confirm a state of interim war until such time the full Triumvirate returns to formally initiate a state of war, or withdraw the acknowledgment of war. * 3.2) In-Game Spying: Use of the in-game spying feature, for all intents and purposes, is considered equal to war. ** 3.2.1) Spying on a TORN member will elicit a response as if a war were declared. Reparations will be sought, and a military response may follow. ** 3.2.2) TORN nations may only use spy attacks on a nation they are able to declare war on, as per articles 3.2.1 and 3.2.2, or targets authorized by the Triumvirate. Article 4: Doctrines * 4.1) Scope of Doctrines: Doctrines are documents dictating official alliance laws and policy. Doctrines are legally binding. However, all doctrines are subservient to the charter, and doctrines contradictory to the charter are null and void. * 4.2) Creation of New Doctrines: Any member may initiate discussion of a new doctrine, but doctrines may only be formally proposed by an honored member or higher. Doctrines are approved as law by a simple majority vote of the sitting Triumvirate with confirmation by the Representative. A positive Triumvirate vote may be vetoed by the Dear Leader. ** 4.2.1) Doctrines can be edited with the unanimous approval of the Triumvirate. The original scope of the doctrine cannot be edited in any way shape or form as to change the Doctrine from it\'s original intent. * 4.3) Repeal of Doctrines: Doctrines may be rendered null and void by either a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate with confirmation of the Dear Leader and Representative, or a 66%+1 vote of the general membership, the latter of which will be proposed formally by the Representative. * 4.4) Upon Dear Leader veto, a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate with further confirmation by the Representative can overturn the veto if accompanied by a simple majority vote of the membership (that is, 50%+1 of votes cast), to take place within a 24-hour time span. Article 5: Amendments * 5.1) Amendments to this charter will be made at the discretion of the Triumvirate, with a 3/3 vote being required to amend. * 5.2) Articles 2.1.4, 2.1.5, 3.1, 3.1.1, 4.3, and 5.1, (These Articles shall be deemed "Protected") further require a Representative confirmation and a 50%+1 general membership vote to amend. * 5.3) Article 5.2 further requires a unanimous Triumvirate vote and a 50%+1 general membership vote to remove protected articles. The Triumvirate may add additional protected articles to 5.2 at its discretion. Article 6: Disbandment * 6.1) A motion to disbandment may only be made by the Triumvirate, in conjunction with both the Representative and the Dear Leader. In this case, a vote will be put up to all full members for 72 hours. 75%+1 of all votes cast is required to confirm disbandment. * 6.2) Article 6 cannot be amended or removed, in whole or in part, under any circumstances, by anyone, ever. TORN Conflicts TORN Treaties Active treaties of The Order of Righteous Nations Treaties of The Order of Righteous Nations Category:Alliances Category:The Order Of Righteous Nations category:Orange team alliances